Metro City High School Shenanigans
by Storm Season 2010
Summary: When your famous school is a whole lot harder then you would think especially for Astro. School gets boring fast so you have to make it fun somehow...right.


**Yes I was bored, and this came to mind randomly. I will put some stuff in from my high school experience to. I am in year 10 but I have recently moved to America 4 months ago from The Barossa valley in South Australia. yeah I will get on with it now.**

 **City Scapes and Bad News**

2 weeks have passed since the 'Metro City disaster' most people have rebuilt there homes, and the city itself. The fight that went down that day is just lingering on the border of a memory for some but a complete nightmare for Astro.

The whole week leading up to it was definitely life changing for him but not in a good way...well it mostly wasn't.

Those 2 slow weeks after it all went down were filled with sleeping in and family bonding time for Astro. It was in that time his farther, Bill Tenma Decided to put Astro back in school not just because he could but to help Astro out with friends and socialising with others his age.

"You have got to be kidding me, why? I thought you were going to homeschool me?" Astro questioned in a very annoyed tone, "I know what I said but right now the ministry needs me, Astro". It was silent for a few seconds before Tenna spoke again "you start next week on Monday, I have Already enrolled you" Tenma spoke reasonably fast, "but- " Astro attempted to speak but was cut off by Tenma "This is final Astro" Tenma said then walked away trying to ovoid any talk back Astro was probably willing to try.

He knew there was no point in arguing so he dropped it immediately. He went back to his room, he found himself staring out the window at the fast moving world below him, cars driving on the road, people walking around, probably continuing a routine they have followed for years Down the same street every day not even realising it till its pointed out to them. Soon he will be doing the same.

The sun seemed to move so slowly across its pre determined arc towards the horizon. But tomorrow is when all of that will change as he will be in School, so maybe then the days will seem faster then now? Because truth be told he was bored.

Night fell fast over the metro, the sky was full of high cloud making an amazing Sunset with all the bright pinks, reds and the glowing yellow sun. It was one of those hot humid days, only when Blue hour arrives, after the sun is below the horizon, the temperature begins to drop along with the humidity so the night is bearable.

Any Teenagers worst Nightmare is when school starts up again, just because Astro is a robot doesn't exclude him from it either.

"ASTRO GET UP, you will be late for school" Tenma was yelling at him just to get him out of bed which seemed like it wasn't working. "Astro you will miss the bus now Get Up" Tenma said now shaking Astro by the shoulder.

"10 more minutes" was the only reply he got.

If he didn't get up in the next 2 minutes he was definitely going to be late as there was no way he was flying himself over to school not if Tenma can help it.

"Alright your choice" Tenma said. He went to the kitchen to get a glass of water, then walked back to Astro's room. He did something no one would expect from him, he tipped the glass upside Down so the filtered kitchen water splashed all over Astro's head.

"I'M UP" Astro yelled, as he quickly got out of bed all wet from Tenma's little trick to get him out of bed. "What was that for" Astro said quite annoyed as he went to the bathroom to get a dry towel. "I told you to get up a half an hour ago and nothing else worked" Tenma replied chuckling a bit. "I would expect that from Zane but not from you dad" Astro said with a raised eyebrow.

"No time Astro change into some new clothes please not yesterday's that you slept in" *sigh* Tenma spoke fast as he had to leave for work. "yeah I'm doing that now" Astro yelled from his room.

Astro was in his room trying to choose something nice to wear to school, something that would make a good impression for the first day. He found himself putting on A pair of jeans and a dark grey t-shirt with Mustang written on the back in large red and Orange letters much smaller on the front but on the back under the lettering it had a nice print of the newer model of the car which is the most high tech of the lot. It probably wasn't the best pick for school but he was in a rush.

The more he looked at himself in the mirror he found so many differences between him 'Astro' and Toby, like how his hair was jet black and Toby's was a dark shade of brown. Tenma shattered the silence like a cars windshield during a hailstorm under the anvil of a SuperCell Thunderstorm. "Astro Hurry up" he sounded very irritated. "Coming" was his only reply as he picked his red, black and Neon yellow backpack up off the ground in his room, then proceeded to the door of the apartment.

He was met with the glass hallway on the opposite side of him, he could see the entire cityscape from the window but it was certainly nothing compared to actually flying, where he was truely free.

He pressed the button on the elevator the only one available to press was down, as his dad owned the penthouse of the tallest residential building in the city. After a few minutes of waiting he could finally step inside and continue to ground floor. The elevator was very fast but it seemed so slow to Astro who was used to flying at unmatchable speeds even compared to any jet the air force did own he was faster by a long shot.

As soon as the doors opened he was out and heading to the bus stop where he hopefully didn't miss his ride to school, he stood there for a few minutes waiting. People seemed to recognize him and started to stare and point at him while others just continued with their day's routine. Why can't people just stop staring at me please he thought to himself, now starting to panic. What will it be like at school? Will everyone just keep this up all day or something? I damn hope not.

That's when the yellow bus finally arrived the bus stop the school name clearly written in a black modern style font 'Metro City High' large enough to see from quite a distance.

The doors opened, Astro handed the bus driver his code the school gave him to verify who he was. The driver gave him a nod to come onboard, so that's exactly what he did.

 **Aha I tried a cliff hanger on the first chapter yeah... sorry. It shouldn't be long till the next chapter and I am writing this as it comes to mind so be warned lol.**

Astro: "yeah leave me hanging much"

Me: "it's your story mate, quit whining I will finish this"

Astro: "I don't trust you on that statement at all"

Me: "ugh..you just wait I will finish it"

Astro: "I'm sure it will be like your homework... It never gets finished" 

Me: "Shut up" *walks away*

Astro: "well cya next chapter... hey wait why am I closing this chapter not you storm?" *flys away*


End file.
